Disrupted plans
by lalatomic
Summary: A young girl leaves her old life behind, but her plans are disrupted when she is kidnapped by a handsome, but intimidating man who calls himself Jackson Rippner. With nowhere to go, she is held hostage for a ransom of money, but what Jackson doesn't know, is that he is messing with the wrong gal. - Rated M for... Well, mature content. (Post-Red Eye)
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall! I figured after many months of stalking every fanfiction here, but never really publishing anything myself, it was time for me to let my creativity flow.

I started writing this 1 year ago, but stopped midway and then I found it again, and figured I'd publish it. When I first watched Red Eye I just loved it (still do) and I completely fell in love with this creepy-ass villain we all know as Jackson Rippner. Even though I sooner realized what a evil m+therfucker he was (and I still kinda liked him but then again, I hate him) I wanted to finish my story - And share it with you guys.

Ugh, I talk to much.

BEFORE YOU START READING; This story involves violence, slapping, spanking, strangling and a lot of other shit. I'm setting up a TRIGGER-ALERT for survivors of kidnapping, threatening and/or rape, just in case. This story may also contain lemons, if you ask nicely. Even though that will be horrible writing because Jackson kinda freaks me out now.

Oh well! I must excuse myself for everything I may and will write wrong; English is not my first language, but I'm working on it.

I hope you like it!

See ya!

(Red Eye and Jackson Rippner does not belong to me; Sadly.)

* * *

Everything was like she'd imagined it.

The airport was huge. She hadn't been there since she was thirteen, which was five and a half year ago. Her family didn't travel much, but she didn't complain – she loved being in her homeland Norway. The nature, the cities and the fact that she'd been there all her life made her never want to leave.

But one day she decided to take a chance. As the eager student she was, she had searched for a place at a school in London – and with good grades and big enthusiasm she got in. Leaving her family and closest friends behind, she was now ready to start a new chapter in her life, many miles away from home. It had been hard, but she knew she had to do it.

There were people everywhere! Some of them were in a hurry, and running with tons of luggage, while others took their time and enjoyed a hot cappuccino on the benches. Some of them even slept. She smiled to herself as she checked in her luggage, which wasn't much – the rest was sent days ago. It felt weird, being independent. She'd always had a close relationship with her family, and suddenly she had to leave. It was a huge step, but she felt ready. Little did she know about the danger it would actually put her in.

He watched her from a distance. Sitting on one of the benches pretending to be reading a newspaper, he watched as she walked towards her plane. Short, a bit shaggy blonde hair, her eyes a mix of blue and green, just like the picture he'd got. Tall and slim, with light, typical Norwegian skin. She was wearing an oversized band T-shirt under a black jacket, with torn jeans and Converse. Her wrists were decorated with several bracelets.

He wasn't nervous. Not at all. Not after the embarrassing incident with a woman called Lisa. It had put his job on risk, but he'd gotten over it. He knew his job, he loved it. And he'd been doing it for quite some time. Kidnapping, threatening, even killing. And the victims would scream, beg, try to escape. He smiled for himself, picturing their faces in his mind. He wondered if this girl would be any different? Of course not. Even the toughest woman he'd kidnapped would start crying after only a matter of seconds. The girl had stopped and was watching the table that showed times and which plane was going where. Her appearance was stunning; she was glowing of confidence and happiness. He smirked. _This one will be a joy to break..._

She let out a relieved sight and she slid down in the comfortable chair near the window on the plane. Everything was like it should – she was going to her new home, and she couldn't wait. Suddenly, a man in his thirties approached her: Shiny, dark brown hair, well groomed with softly curved bangs and prominent cheekbones and the most piercing, intense blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. She realized she'd been staring at him, and quickly looked away, pretending to be staring window even thought there was nothing special to see.

"Excuse me," she heard him say. A deep, warm, comfortable voice she could have fallen asleep to anytime. She looked up at him, her eyes with a specific shade of green that startled him. They didn't look like the ones in the picture at all, and even when he'd been following her, he'd never got to see them this close. Her eyelids were decorated with a black eyeliner which made her eyes even more outstanding. This made him feel out of control but only for a second, until he regain control of his emotions and didn't show it on the outside at all.

"Is this seat 24B?" he asked, and she smiled. He spoke English, and it was her favorite language. Even though Norwegian was indeed her first language, her English was almost as good. "Yes Sir, it is," she said. She didn't use to be shy at all, but when it came to handsome men like this...

"Such a polite girl. So few of them these days," he said as he sat down beside her. She smiled shyly back at him, not sure what to say.

"Name's Jackson by the way," he said and reached out his hand for her to take.

"Since we'll be stuck with each other for the next two hours I think it's best if we introduce ourselves, don't you think?" he smiled at her, and she grabbed his hand with a firm grip. Making friends with the person next to her wasn't exactly her plan; She'd rather just keep to herself the whole flight, but it wouldn't hurt to introduce themselves, would it?

"Sounds reasonable. I'm Aimee."

"Nice name. You're from here, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said. "But I guess you're not. Since you're speaking English and all." She said. He laughed.

"Busted. I've been on a business trip to Oslo. Heading back home now."

"Oh," she said. "How do you like it here in Norway?"

"It's nice," he said, as the engine started and the fly attendants told them to fasten their seat belts.

"I consider it an adventure." he added as the plane started moving.

"I see. I... Wow," she whispered eagerly as the plane was ready to leave the ground. He watched her as she smiled the happiest smile he'd seen in a long time. The flight attendant told them to fasten their seat-belts and turn of their phones; the usual.

"First time flying?" he wondered, even though he knew the answer.

"Nope, second," Aimee laughed as she covered her mouth with her hands in anticipation. "I just love it. I'm so excited."

"I see," he said calmly, studying her in the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry," she said after the plane was in the air. "I just get a little excited sometimes, and forget what I was doing. You were talking about adventures?"

"Yes," he said and stared out in the air in front of him, then he turned to her. "Look like you're going on an adventure too."  
"Yup," she chuckled. "I'm moving to London."

"That's a huge step," he said and raised both eyebrows in surprise. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18 Sir, soon to be 19."

He nodded, and didn't say more. She didn't want to bother him with all her talk either.

"What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked, and she turned her attention to him again.

"What?" she smiled at him.

"About your apartment in London. The one near the center of the city." he said, watching her reaction calmly. Aimee frowned as her smile faltered a little, because she never recalled telling him just that. Suddenly she heard her mothers voice in her head, telling her to be careful. She'd been raised that way, so she knew. But the thing was – she just loved talking with people, strangers or not.

"Uh," she started, hesitating, clinging to her purse. She looked at him with one eyebrows raised and an insecure smile. He smiled back at her like nothing was happening, and continued:

"So if I took that purse of yours and looked up at the address, it would have an 189 area code?" He showed no emotions, just that annoying smirk. Her smile faltered completely.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Ain't nobody got time for that! I will publish next part soon; I do indeed have the first 10 chapters written and ready to go! Please leave a review, good or bad, I'd love to hear your opinion. If I don't get any feedback at all, I don't think I will have the motivation to publish the rest; So get them fingers writin' something to me yall!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'm such a nice and awesome person, I'll just go ahead and publish chapter 2 now. It's mainly just conversation between Jackson and Aimee, and you get to know her a little better. I hope yall like it!

(Red eye and Jackson does not belong to me; Sadly. But Aimee does.)

* * *

"How did you know?" Aimee suddenly laughed, both eyes gleaming with curiosity. Again, she startled him. She didn't react like he thought she would at all. All the other girls with shook their head and refuse the truth. But this one...

"Are you working for the FBI?" she said without waiting for his answer, tilting her head in a childish way, chuckling. He smiled, while looking at his watch.

"No. Not exactly." He looked around a little to ensure himself no one was looking, the he gently took her arm. She flinched a little.

"Sssh," he said and put a finger to his lips. "Take a look," he said with a lower voice, slightly raspy, as he opened his bag with his free hand for her to see. Her eyes wandered down to the bag in his lap, and she gasped slightly as she saw one of her family photos, the one that always used to hang in the living room. She looked back at him, staring him straight into his eyes.

"What the fuck?" she leaned back in her seat with an insulted expression, like he'd just been giving her a slap across the face.

"Keep it down," he threatened and tightened his grip around her arm.

"This is not a joke. Listen to what I'm going to tell you."

"I don't have to listen to anything," she said trough gritted teeth, but she knew she had no choice. He had her family photo. Taken straight out of her house in Norway. This man was dangerous, but she didn't want to realize it. He pulled her close to him again, his lips and hot breath against her ear, and the fabric of his dress was brushing against hers. It sent shivers down her spine, and not in a good way.

"You are a part of a plan, either you like it or not. I've been following you for a couple of weeks now Aimee, which isn't much at all. I haven't got to know you like I got to knew the other girls. But I know you won't escape. You're a good girl, aren't you?" he whispered softly and gently, he let go of her. She slowly pulled back as she leaned back in her seat, just staring him straight in the eyes like she couldn't believe this was happening. He smirked.

"Tell me what you want," she said, not even a slight break in her voice. She had to stay confident, she knew she had. She was strong, and he knew it.

"Good," he laughed at her, mockingly. "Straight forward. I like that."

"Just tell me what the Hell is going on before I start to scream."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You don't know me."

"I think I do."

She shut up.

"OK Aimee, here's the deal," he said with a sigh, like he was bored. "This is nothing that has to involve your family, unless you make it so. This is a very powerful man and a bank account in Switzerland filled with money."

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't. So let me explain. The money in that account belongs to someone very important. And you are the key we need to get him to open."

"How?"

He took a second to look at her. How her body was sitting tense, but still under control in her seat, her eyes hadn't shed a tear, and she didn't look scared, but rather calm and serious. Just like him, he mused, when he as on a business meeting. Calm and serious, that's the way. He'd watched her and knew she wasn't easily scared; At least she'd rather die than show it.

"John Miller, ring a bell?"

"Nope."

"Aimee," he said while clenching his jaw in anger. He'd always had a problem with his anger. He grabbed her arm again and pulled her close to him again. "From now on we're going to be honest with each other, OK? You're not getting out of this. You may scream, but you'll risk the lives of every passenger on this flight. When we're down you might try to run, but you will never get far. You'll be honest with me, and I will tell nothing but the truth back. OK?"

She nodded. "Fine. Deal."

"Right, deal," he said and let go of her. She looked angry, rather furious. What a great way to start her new life!

"John Miller is the leader and owner of the school you're beginning at, Newland Greens. Is that correct?"

"Yes," she said, trying to fight back the lump in her throat. No way she would cry in front of this man.

"You'll stay with me until we get him to open his account. Until then, you have no choice but to obey my rules and make no attempt to escape. Sounds fair?"

"No."

"What was that?"

"You told me to tell you the truth, so no, it doesn't sound fair. Ok, so you want money, but to steal from a man that, by the way, is very nice, is not the right way to go. And you have to kidnap and threaten a teenager to get there? You people are sick. So no. I don't think it' fair." she said trough clenched teeth, crossing her arms, looking out the window. For one second he was lost for words. She actually had the guts to talk back. _This is going to be interesting..._

"Honesty," he smirked, covering all signs of surprise in his eyes. "Not much of that these days. I admire that. But for now, you better not get to cocky. I have the power here. You better remember that."

"Ok," she said like she couldn't care less. She let a hand run trough her blonde hair, sighing.

"What's the matter Aimee? Tired?" he said, sarcastic. A new attempt to break her down, to mock her.

"Ha ha," she said, not finding it funny at all. "How long does this last?"

"As long as it takes."

She fought back a mean remark and kept her mouth shut again. "I know you are scared, Aimee," he said softly. "Deep inside, you want to cry."

"No." she said.

"I know you do. People like you are not hard to read. You pretend to be so strong, but inside, you're just lonely."

"Pfth," she said and rolled her eyes. "Nope. Doesn't sound like me at all." He smirked and scanned her body with his eyes. She wasn't shaking. Not even a little.

"I know me knowing this scares you. So you put on a mask. You're just a little girl, aren't you?" he said, softly and in a low, comforting voice. She hated it. "Coloring your hair so you seems like a though girl. Using make up that stands out so you can feel pretty and different. And special."

"You don't know me. God, you are so annoying. Who gave you the right to burst into my life like this anyway?" she said, waving her arms to prove her point.

"Fine," he said and sat back in his seat again, staring in front of him. "As you like it. But you know I'm right."

She sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not to her. Not today.

* * *

Review, favorite and/or follow to let me know you like it! Or hate it. Whatever. I would love some feedback. Next chapter will be up i a couple of days - If I get response, that is.

Next chapter will be a bit more interesting; Not really. it's about the last part of the flight, where more complications occurs. I'm just so exited about chapter 4; Where you guys are introduced to Jackson's colleagues... Aasdfghj. Exited, exited, exited.

Lee ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Yooo! So, as I promised, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

It was the longest flight of her life. Not that she'd had many.

"I have to use the bathroom," she said after a while.

"Yeah, right."

"No really, I have to go," she hissed.

"Ok, just calm down Aimee. You can go. But remember what we talked about. You wouldn't betray me, I know you wouldn't." he said, like confirming a simple fact, and rose from his seat. Betray him? Hah, like she owe him anything!

He let her trough and followed behind her down the hall, watching over her. She gave him a last death-glare before she slipped trough the bathroom door and closed it.

She needed a plan, and she needed it fast. The idea of putting her family at risk was unbearable, but she had to do something. Then it hit her. She was the bait, the hostage. The key to get the money transferred. What if John refused? Would Jackson really kill her?

She gasped for air, clinging to the sink, watching her own terrified expression in the mirror. Jackson had been right, she was terrified deep into her bones. Yes, she wanted to cry. But she had to stay strong. She had to.

* * *

She opened the door again just to see him standing there, a faint smirk across his face.

"You got your emotions under control?" he asked softly.

"I didn't cry," she muttered -which wasn't a complete lie - as she walked past him, and he laid his warm hands on her shoulders. She shivered and wanted to push him away, but let him lead her back to her seat. As she walked by the other passengers she desperately tried to figure out a way to alert them, but they were sitting with their back at her, and didn't notice. And what if they did? What if they found out, would Jackson really kill her family? God damn! she cursed inside her head. How could this be happening? Here? Really?

"I must say I'm impressed," he said as they sat down. "You haven't tried anything to alert people. You are either smart – or just really unlucky."

She avoided his taunting eyes, pretending to be staring out the window again.

"How many times have you done this," she asked, suddenly.

"Done what."

"You know what I mean."  
"Oh," he laughed and leaned back in his seat. "A couple of times."

"What did the others do?"

"Nothing. I wouldn't let them."

"Have you ever failed?"

He clenched his jaw at her question, shutting up. She realized she had made a mistake, but didn't regret it.

"I had this case," he said, lowering his voice. "Her name was Lisa. Beautiful woman. Manager, like me. See this?" he whispered and pulled the collar of his shirt a bit down and revealed a pinkish scar on his neck.

"She did this to me." He didn't tell her about the gunshot, and that Lisa almost killed him. He knew he couldn't let Aimee think for a second she had a chance of escaping.

"W-what did you do to her?" she whispered back. Her eyes couldn't let go of the scar.

"I killed her."

Aimee flinched a bit back, staring at him with her eyes wide open in disbelief. He nodded.

"That's right. So you better behave," he finished and leaned back in his seat again. She was terrified. This man had killed before – what was stopping him from killing her?

"You're asking a lot of questions tho," he said after seconds of silence. She swallowed.

"Mhm."

"But you are silent now. Wait, did I scare you?" he asked softly, caressing her cheek.

"Don't touch me." She said, not so though this time, and slapped his hand back. He laughed mockingly at her.

"Ok, ok." He raised his hand as a sign of submission. But he knew he had her just where he wanted her.

"So, since I'm a part of your marvelous plan," she said with an exaggerated sarcastic tone, "What happens when the plain lands?"

"Smart girl. My team is waiting there for us. They are big, strong, trained men Aimee, so don't get any smart ideas. I've watched you for a couple of weeks so I know you get spontaneous and stupid ideas sometimes. They can break your arm like a stick, and we don't want that, do we? My colleague will tell me where to take you. We'll probably start of somewhere hidden, like a cheap motel. Later we'll move on to something nicer and wait for the message that's the money has been transferred. If that doesn't happen... Well, let's hope it do."

She kept quiet. Why do I always get into trouble... she thought.

The flight continued in silence, and Aimee found herself falling asleep. All this threatening had made her tired. After a while they were almost there. She awoke when Jackson shook her arm slightly.

"Ok," he said and turned to her. "See this pill?" he asked and held his hand up, a little yellow pill lying in the middle of his palm.

"What is it?" she asked, as panic started to build up inside her.

"Don't play stupid. You know what this is. Take it."  
"You could kill me."  
"Are you stupid? I wouldn't. We still need you."  
"I don't want to take the pill. I don't need it. Look, you got me. I'll do what you want. Just don't make me swallow that shit," she said, angry, her eyes piercing into his. They stared at each other for a moment, then he turned away, looking a little around.

"I didn't want things to get complicated," he sighted, mostly to himself. Then he put the pill back in his pocket, and pulled out a white, folded napkin. It seemed to be drenched in some liquid. She flinched.

"Keep that away from me."  
"You didn't want to take the pill," he shrugged. "Now, don't fight me."

He grabbed the back of her head with his left hand and pulled her into his chest as he pushed the napkin to her nose and mouth, forcing her to breath it in. For the people around them it must have seemed like he was embracing her in a deep hug, nothing special. Her fist was hitting him in the shoulder over and over and she was struggling to break free, but he was way stronger than her. Her fist started to hit him more slowly and with larger spaces between, until it fell down unto her lap, and he felt her tense body relax completely. He put the napkin back in his pocket and gently laid her back into her seat again, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She looked so peaceful, he thought. This girl had really been a challenge 'til now. He kinda liked her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Yeah, so this is the last chapter inside the plain! Yay! Stay tuned for next chapter comin' up soon; When the real action starts!**


	4. Sorry!

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading like I promised in a while, and I'm sorry to also tell you that I won't be uploading it today. My computer went all crazy on me and well, it flipped out and I can't use it for more than 5 minutes at a time because it just crashes. It literally crashed the second I tried to upload chapter 4, so yeah. But I think I can get my text file from it and THIS ISN'T THE END YALL. I'll get the story back running as fast as possible.

Sorry again, and thank you for all the reviews! It makes me so happy!

- Lee


End file.
